What Could of Been Between Us
by Da Baddest King
Summary: It was the Blue Rose he gave me I knew it was going to be hard to say the unspoken words, everything happens for a reason right? But I did'nt whant him to leave me like this...Nar/Ino OneShot...


****

I don't own Naruto...but if I did, Naruto and Ino would be a couple and Sakura wouldn't be in the show (maybe) lol....here it is....What Could of Been Between Us...

* * *

_"C'mon Ino wake up"_Ino said to her self rolling around in her bed.

"Dam alarm clock" Ino said and smashed the clock with her fist.

The blond streched her arms and legs before proceeding to the bathroom.

She hated mornings, she was never in the mood to get up and this day made no difference.

The blond female got ready and took a shower, out she came out holding a light blue towel over her breast that covered her down above her knees. She also managed to get her wet hair dry and placed a white towel around her head to dry it more.

Sweat dripped down from her forehead to her eyes, eyes to her cheek and cheeks to her wet towel.

The girl they called Ino Yamanaka was a beautiful young girl with her life ahead of her and exotic pure looks she had that hypnotized any male in her path.

"Ino" Her mom called from downstairs

"Coming" the shaking blond said as she opened the door and shouted, then closed it back up as the wind of the swinging door hit her and sent a shiver up her spine.

The blond female looked over to her closet near the window seal and picked out her favorite outfit of many, a purple skirt with a purple blouse and some dark purple bra and panties, just to match herself underneath, she hated having different color panties and bra.

She slid the panties on and slid them up covering what was a groomed entrance.

The bra was next and she had always had a problem with putting it on, she played with it until she heard the "click".

The skirt slid up her lower body and she buttoned the skirt and put the sleeveless shirt on.

She found two pair of fishnets and slid it up her arms both on each side of her arms equally the same, she slid the other two up her legs to meet her ankles.

The last thing on the list was her shoes and hair, her shoes she found quickly and slid them on as well and headed to the bathroom.

Ino saw her reflection of her magnificent looks and a smile appeared on her light, smooth face.

She grabbed a handful of her blond locks and grabbed a purple hair tie and tied it tight and fixed it in place.

As she walked out she fixed her bed and place the purple bed sheets back on the bed, she opened the door to her room and proceeded to go downstairs.

"Mornin Mom" Ino grated her mom with a kiss on the cheek.

"Mornin Honey, want some breakfast?" said with her blond hair into a ball.

"No thanks mom, I got to meet Sakura at the park in about fifteen minutes" Ino explained.

"Alright be safe" said with concern in her voice.

"I will bye" Ino said as she stepped out the house and closed the door behind her.

* * *

_"Where is she?"_Ino looked around the green top trees and saw a couple of blue canary's fly past her.

"Over here!" A females voice yelled.

The blond female turned to see her friend with pink hair and red dress on.

"Bout time you got here" Ino said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Sorry is just I had to do _somethings_" Sakura said in a devious voice.

"Really" Ino said looking at her as if she was hiding something.

"Will any of these things have to do with Sasuke?" Ino asked looking dead in Sakura's green eyes.

"So anyways" Sakura said trying to avoid answering.

"What happen Sakura?" Ino asked directly, with strict in her words.

"Nothing happened" Sakura lied.

The blond female grabbed the pink haired warrior by the arm.

"Tell me Sakura" Ino said.

"OK, OK get off me" Sakura demanded and she let go of her grip.

"We were making out by the sushi restaurant" Sakura admitted and her cheeks turned red.

"You and Sasuke?" Ino asked.

Sakura nodded.

"I guess he really likes you eh?" Ino said.

"Yea, hope so, but I'm not sure if I'm ready just yet" Sakura said and took a step back.

"So whats up with you know who" Sakura said and she smiled at the sight of Ino's cheeks turning red.

"You meen Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Mhmm" Sakura hummed.

"I told you, were just friends and nothing more then that" Ino said and looked at the beautiful yellow daisy blowing in the wind.

"Are you sure? You two spend a awfully long time with each other, you two would look cute together" Sakura said in a cheery voice.

"No Sakura, were just friends and thats how its going to stay" Ino was getting a bit angry.

"But..." Sakura was interrupted by her blond friend.

"Sakura, it's not going to happen, I don't have feelings for him like that" Ino said again.

"Okay, whatever you say Ino" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So what is it you had to tell me?" Ino changed the conversation.

"Well I don't think you want to know from what you just told me" Sakura explained.

Ino, blowing her bang off her face replied "Tell me anyway".

"Well he told me if you could meet him by the shore tonight around nine" Sakura said and looked down at Ino's feet.

"He tell you why?" Ino asked opening her eyes wider.

"No, he just said he had to ask you something" Sakura though.

Ino wondered in her head but the concentration was broken.

"You don't think he..." Sakura stopped.

"You don't think he what?" Ino questioned

"You dont think he's going to _actually _ask you out? Right?" Sakura asked.

"I dont know, if he dose..." Ino faded away at the thought.

"I think you should say yes if he do" Sakura said and half a smile appeared on her face.

"Why you say that?" Ino looked at her.

"Because..he's had this _crush_on you for two years, don't you think you could at least try?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think.." Ino was interrupted when Sakura yelled out.

"C'mon, lets go to my house so we could talk" Sakura grabbed her by the hand and off they went.

* * *

_Sakura's House_

The two females walked in and Ino spotted the glass table in the brown kitchen, she was always blown away when she went to her house.

"Want something..food or a drink?" Sakura asked politely.

Ino shook her head no.

"So like you were saying why don't you think you should give Naruto a chance? He's a nice guy" Sakura said as she and her blond friend sat on her leather brown couch with two cushions.

Ino went blank and didn't answer.

"I just never though about it that way, sure we spend a lot of time together, but we just goof around, he kissed me once though" Ino remembered.

Sakura's eyes bulged out.

"When was this?" Sakura tried to sound relax but Ino could hear the anxious in her tone.

"Well.." Ino remembered in her head, that special day...

* * *

_Flashback..._

_The two blonds have been walking to get some Ramen at Naruto's favorite restaurant, they were both walking in silence when they finally arrived at the place._

_Naruto, being a gentleman, opened the door for her and watched her creamy legs move into the Restaurant, he loved how her legs were, but then again, what didn't he like about her?_

_"Where you whant to sit?" Naruto asked._

_Ino looked around to find the cleanest table, she had chosen a table near the window._

_Naruto and Ino walked over to the table and he pulled out her chair._

_"Thanks Naruto" She tanked him and blushed a bit._

_"No prob" Naruto said and took a seat across from her._

_The waitress, a red headed young woman with freckles on her face and two piercing on her left and right ears asked "Hello, what would you like to eat?"._

_Naruto looked up at her and smiled._

_"Hello, um three bowls of Ramen" Naruto said looking across at Ino to see if she agreed, she nodded._

_"Anything to drink?" the red head asked._

_"For me a glass of water, with ice" Naruto said and looked out the window to see the leaves blowing in the wind._

_"I'll have a glass of apple juice please" Ino said in a low sweet voice._

_"OK, your Ramen would be out in a couple of minutes" The woman smiled and left._

_The table was silent._

_It seemed Naruto was a little worried to talk to her, his face was sweating a little and he kept moving around._

_Ino giggled at his reactions._

_"I'm hungry" Ino broke the ice._

_"I am to, glad I brought you here don't you" Naruto smiled at her._

_"Yea, I am, where's the next place you going to take me?" Ino smiled seductively at him._

_"Wherever you whant, just name it" Naruto said, looking into her blue orbs that light up her face._

_"Well now that you mention it.." Ino said sarcastically and laughed along with Naruto._

_The red head woman appeared again and this time she had a tray with three white bowl with blue designs on them._

_"Here you go" she set the three bowls down on the table and took out two chopsticks and placed them on top of a napkin._

_She walked away.._

_Naruto looked at the bowls and looked at Ino._

_"Here Ino-Chan" Naruto said and placed the bowl in front of the blond female._

_Ino looked at the bowl of hot ramen and licked her lips._

_"If you want another one after that one, I'll get you another bowl" Naruto offered._

_"Thanks, but I'll be OK with one" Ino said grasping for the chopsticks._

_Naruto began to slurp down his noodles and Ino as well, but in a slower pace._

_Both blonde's had finished there Ramen and payed the woman and left the restaurant._

_Naruto spotted a a little noodle on the side of Ino's lips and something came to his head._

_"Ino you have some Ramen there on your lips" Naruto said but before Ino could wipe it off he leaned tors her and placed his lips on hers._

_Ino was in shock as she saw him, eyes closed with his lips attached to hers, she could feel her face turning red with heat._

_Naruto took the noodle into his mouth and pulled away._

_"It's gone" He smiled and slurped the noodle down._

_"Thanks" Ino said with glowing eyes at him._

_It was then, she knew, it could never be the same between them both._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Ino finished explaining to Sakura and the pink haired girl was astonished she had let him do that to her.

"How long ago was this?" Sakura asked.

"It was two day ago" Ino said.

"What!" Sakura yelled and Ino jumped.

"What, what?" Ino asked.

"This was two days ago, and you didn't stop him from kissing you" Sakura explained.

"Yea, but I didn't see it coming, is not like I told him to" Ino said blushing to herself.

"Did you like it?" Sakura asked, hoping to get a answer.

Ino stayed quite again.

"Ino-pig answer me" Sakura said shaking her shoulders.

"Well, kind of" Ino admitted and her face became red.

"I knew it, you do like him Ino-pig, but why you saying you don't?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, I'm just not feeling it" Ino replied "Can we get of this subject?".

"Whatever Ino, you like that boy and he loves you" Sakura said "I think you should think about what your going to do".

"Maybe I should, I'll come by and tell you what happens OK Sakura? I have some thinking to do" Ino said gettting up off the couch.

"Where you going?" Sakura asked also standing up.

"Home, to my room to think" Ino said as she walked to the door and opened it.

"OK then, remember he likes you a lot" Sakura said and waved at Ino who was out the door.

"Were broken hearts made to hurt someone?" Ino thought as she turned around and walked off.

* * *

_Ino's House_

Ino walked into her house expecting her mom to greet her, but it was the opposite way.

"Mom" Ino's sweet voice echoed across the house.

No answer.

"I guess she's not here" Ino said and layed on her fury couch.

She moaned at the smooth fur touching her face and body.

_"I don't want to break Naruto's heart, but I don't like him as he likes me"_ Ino wondered.

Before she could think more, her eyes were rest to close and she was fast asleep.

The blond female didn't wake up for another two hours, the though of the situation with Naruto had gotten to her head and stressed her out, a nice sleep would help her think better when she awoke.

"Eh" She moaned and streched her arms out and got off the couch and looked out the window.

"Dam dark already" She mumbled seeing the darkness.

Ino walked over to the kitchen and washed her face with the sinks water and spotted the clock that read "8:47".

"Shoot, I just remember, I have to meet Naruto at the shore!" Ino yelled out loud.

She left a note for her mom or dad telling them she'll be back in a hour or so and sped off in the darkness.

Ino ran and ran trying not to pass out and then flew onto a tree branch, then another and so on.

The moon was the only thing giving her light and as she approached the shore she flew down to the floor and caught her breath, also fixing her hair and outfit.

Her heart was pounding against her chest as she approached the clear blue water with sparkles of the moons light reflecting off it.

"It's beautiful" Ino whispered then looked around for the guy that brought her here.

A blond teen walked from the shadows of the tree out in the open, the light hitting his face making him light up.

"Hey Ino-chan" Naruto said looking at the blond female that ws infront of him.

"Hey Naru-Kun" Ino said, her heart now pounding even faster at the sight of him.

Naruto's hands were behind his back and he approached the blond teen and said,

"This is for you" and handed Ino a Blue Rose with no thorns and a little leaf on the stick of it.

Ino looked amazed of the sight of the flower, she took it slowly from his hands not wanting to damage it and said "Thank you Naruto, it's beautiful".

Naruto replied "Just like you Ino-chan" dose words made her face turn red once again.

Ino looked into his magnificent eyes then went back to the Rose.

"Ino-chan" Naruto said softly.

She knew what was coming.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Would..you..would you be my girlfriend?" he asked looking deep into her blue eyes.

The question hit the blond female like a brick.

"Um..Nar.." Ino stuttered then her eyes formed watery tears quickly.

Naruto grabbed her hand into his.

"I known you for a long time Ino-Chan, I had mixed feelings about you but it all lead up to this" Naruto stated.

Ino looked up at him.

"Led up to what?" She asked holding down the tears.

"I am in Love with you" He said deeply and honestly.

He leaned over to her and gently placed his soft lips against hers.

This wasn't easy for Ino to resist, she liked how his lips felt when it touched hers.

"Naruto" She broke the kiss.

"I'm...I'm not...in Love with you" She began to cry and her bang covered her eyes.

"Ino I know you don't Love me, that's going to take.." He was cut off.

"No...I mean..I don't have the same affection...as you do to me" She cried out, tears running down her face.

"I don't like you like that" She continued and wiped the tears of her cheeks.

Naruto stood still and motionless looking at her.

He began to form tears in his eyes, he winked and they poured out slowly down his nose, cheeks and landing softly on the ground.

"I...didnt meen to hurt you Naruto, I love you as a friend, but it could never be..more..then that between us.." Ino said with her hand on her face.

Naruto was yet speechless.

_"What just happened here?"_ He thought.

Ino looked at him one more time then turned around and began running back to her house with tears being hit with the speed of the wind.

Naruto looked down and tears strolled down his face with a broken heart.

* * *

Ino bust the door open and ran past her mom.

"Honey what wrong!" cried out seeing her daughter the way she was.

Ino ignored her and ran into her room, closed the door and locked it, then jumped on her bed berrying her face in her pillow.

"Honey, whats wrong!" her mom yelled from the other side of the door.

"Nothing mom just please leave me alone!" Ino shouted.

eased away from the door.

Ino cried in her pillow for what she did to Naruto, she knew it had to happen, doesn't everything happen for a reason?

She cried herself to sleep...

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_The Next Day..._

Ino awoke with the sun hitting her face, she tried to open her eyes, they burned and felt swollen from all the crying she had done.

She remembered everything within seconds.

The blond teen went to the bathroom and wash her face, and to see if it would help her, she filled the tub with hot steamy water and relaxed in it.

After coming out she got ready to go to Sakura's house and tell her about her horrible night.

She unlocked the door and went downstairs.

"Morning Sweetie, feeling better?" Her mom said placing some pancakes on a plate on the table.

Ino nodded even though she wasn't better, or even close to it.

"Want some Blueberry Pancakes?" Her mom asked and that reminded Ino of something.

_"Oh! The Blue Rose, where I left it?"_ She asked herself grabbing a small vase filled with water and ran back upstairs.

When she opened her door she found the Rose laying on the bed, she ran to it and gently placed it in the vase, after that she placed the vase on a cabinet she had in her room.

"Beautiful" She said out loud.

The blond ninja left the vase sitting there and went back downstairs.

"Mom is it OK if I go see Sakura? I have to tell her something really important" Ino said to a older version of herself.

"Sure dear" She said and Ino was out the door.

* * *

The sun was covered up by dark gray clouds.

Ino walked slowly tors Sakura's house, looking down, trying not to break to tears.

When she finally got to the house it took her all the strenght not to cry, she knocked on the door and heard Sakura walking on the other side.

She opened up the door and looked at Ino.

"Ino! what happen!" She yelled out looking at the bad shaped female.

"Can I come in?" Ino asked with no emotion in her tone.

"Sure come in" Sakura said and the blond walked in the house and sat on the brown leather couch.

"What happened between you and Naruto?" Sakura asked sitting next to her.

"I told him I didn't love him or like him, that I like him only as a friend" Ino admitted.

"How he take it?" Sakura asked with sencerity in her voice.

"We both began to cry and I ran away before it became worse" Ino said swallowing the tears from making her cry.

"Awe, Ino, you really dont like him?" Sakura asked.

"To tell you the truth" Ino started.

"I am in love with him" Ino said and looked up.

Sakura was surprised at her words.

"I'm just scared of getting heartbroken" Ino continued.

"Ino, go out and tell him this or it could leave you like this for a long time" Sakura said getting up.

"No Sakura, I hurt him already, theirs no reason he should love me or even see me again" Ino said and began to cry.

"Dont say that" Sakura said and hugged her.

"It's OK" She said bringing her to tears as well, both these girls were best friends, one didn't like the other one to feel sadness or anything, they always tried to make each other feel better.

"Lets go take a walk" Sakura offered, wiping her watery eyes off.

Ino stood up and both girls left the house.

They walked in silence all the way up to the entrance of the Village of Konoha where Sakura spotted a familiar blond teen age boy with a orange covered book bag with blue stripes surrounding it.

"Look" Sakura said poinitng at the blond teen making his way over to them with his head down.

Ino looked at him and folded her arms around herself.

"Ino" Naruto said under his breath still looking down.

The blond female looked at him in sorrow.

"Ye..yes Naruto" Ino asked, worried what he might say to her.

"Last night made me realize something" Naruto stated and looked up into Ino, biting her lip with great pressure.

"I decided to leave the Village of Konoha" Naruto continued and the words hit Ino again.

She felt her body twitch at what he just stated, her eyes became watery again and she asked "Bu..but why?" her body shook.

"Its obvious the words you said to me last night were coming straight from your heart and soul, I cant be around seeing you and pretending everything is OK, I must move on and make the memories a past in my life" Naruto explained and looked at Ino from head to toe one last time.

_"Now's the chance"_Sakura thought.

Ino stood silent and the tears yet again, strolled out her glassy eyes.

Naruto looked at Sakura "Goodbye Sakura" he finally said and turned his back on them and proceeded to walk tors his exit.

Ino put her fist on her chest and began to cry harder, Sakura took hold of her.

"So thats it!" Ino whined out.

Naruto pretended he didn't hear the words she just yelled out and continued walking with light tears drooping down his face and ripped the head ban of his head and threw it to the floor.

The blond teen fell to her knees and hammered the ground with her fist.

She looked back up to see the guy that loved her dissolve out of her life, he faded away with the suns sunshine and he was no longer there..

"Naruto" Ino cried out in a low voice.

Sakura knelt down beside her and hugged the blond friend from the side.

Her face rested over her shoulder and both girls knew from this point and on, Naruto Uzumaki wasn't coming back....

* * *

Well theirs my OneShot, pretty sad eh? Well Ino is hurt by the lost of her close friend that left her, what would life be like if Ino would of told him she did love him? Their will be a sequel to this where your going to have to wait and read what happens with Ino and Naruto. Well please Review, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
